


Megan and Melody's Beach Banquet

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 2





	Megan and Melody's Beach Banquet

Megan and Melody’s Beach Banquet  
By  
Edward Hyde

“Are you sure you can handle all the arrangements?” Melody’s mum asked her for what felt like the hundredth time. “There’s a lot of people coming and its quite a lot to organise!” 

“Yes, of course, Mum!” The teenager rolled her eyes. “I’m nearly fifteen, not a baby! Plus its not just me, Megan’s helping too!” 

“Okay, okay!” Mrs Oliver spoke in a placatory tone, backing out of her daughter’s bedroom. “Just wanted to check!” 

“Don’t worry, Mummy!” Her younger daughter, eleven year old Megan grinned at her from the bed where she was sat, “We’re going to organise the best family party you’ve ever been too and people are going to remember it for years!” 

Once their mother was safely out of the room and the door closed, Megan hopped off the bed and went to lean on her sister’s shoulder, looking over at the computer monitor. Melody had hurriedly minimised the page when she heard the door opening but now she opened it up again and the girls looked with awe at the products advertised for hire.

“Crap…” Melody muttered, reading the ordering instructions down the side of the page. “It has to be hired by someone over eighteen and a deposit on a credit card.” 

“We could always do it in mum or dad’s name?” Megan suggested.

“No, they’d see the charge on the statement and work out what we were doing.” Melody sighed.

“Oh yeah…” Megan frowned, “Don’t want to spoil the surprise!” Both girls were quiet for a few moments, pondering the situation, before Megan had an idea. “What about Uncle Frank? I bet he’d help us out and he’s really good at keeping secrets!”

“Oh yeah!” Melody grinned. “I didn’t really want anyone to know but one adult has to be in on it then Uncle Frank is the best bet! I bet he’ll love the idea and be happy to help!” She opened Skype and saw that, luckily, Uncle Frank was online. 

Frank was their mother’s brother, unmarried and fairly well-off. The girls weren’t quite sure what he did for a living but it was his own business and he worked from home a lot and was always fairly lavish with presents, often slipping the girls some cash too and telling them not to tell their parents. He was far and away their favourite relative. 

“Hey! My two favourite nieces!” Frank grinned, answering the call and seeing their excited faces fill the screen. Both had long, dirty-blonde hair but while Melody straightened hers and wore it loose, Megan kept hers in a pony-tail from which messy wisps were constantly escaping. Neither of the girls were what anyone (with the possible exception of their parents or grandparents) would describe as stunners but they had a natural prettiness as most young girls do.

“We’re you’re only nieces!” Megan reminded him, teasingly. 

“Yup! And you’re also my favourites! What can I do for you, girls?” 

“We need to hire some stuff for Mum and Dad’s big party,” Melody explained, “but it has to be an adult that does it and they need a big deposit too. We don’t want Mum and Dad to know what we’ve got planned so we were wondering if you could help us out? But please don’t tell them!” 

“No worries, honey.” Frank smiled, “I’m no tattle-tale. What is it you need?” Melody copied the link and sent it to him then both girls watched in anticipation as he read, almost holding their breaths. At first Frank looked a little puzzled then his eyes went wide as he realised what he was looking at. “You girls sure about this?” He asked.

“Of course!” Megan grinned, “We had the idea ages ago but we weren’t sure Mum and Dad would ever go for it so we persuaded them to let us organise this party. By the time they find out, it will all be arranged and I bet they’ll enjoy themselves!”

“Oh I bet they will!” Frank exclaimed, “Everyone else too. Sure I’ll help you out. I’ll help you on the day too as I reckon you’re going to need a bit of support. This isn’t the sort of thing you can do entirely on your own. I do have a suggestion, ‘though, if I may?”

“Sure!” Melody agreed, happy that their Uncle was being so understanding and willing to help out.

“Have the party at my beach house.” He suggested, “It’s not too far a drive and, at this time of year, the beach is a great place for a party like this. Plus, that way, you can get all the stuff delivered there and come down the day before and get it all set up. If you do it in your garden, your parents are going to guess and spoil the surprise. 

“Great idea!” Megan agreed excitedly. The plan had sounded like fun in their back garden but would be even better on the glistening, golden sand near Uncle Frank’s beach house with the sound of waves crashing in the background. Maybe in the evening, once it got dark, there could be torches like in beach resorts and people could enjoy a swim in the sea, after their dinner had gone down, of course. 

“That’s settled then!” Frank smiled warmly. “You’ve not sent the invitations out yet, have you? Make sure you change the address before you print them out or email them or whatever you’re going to do. I’m sure your Mum and Dad wouldn’t mind you staying with me the night before, it wouldn’t be the first time after all, then we can get everything ready and they can turn up just before all the other guests. Sound good?” Both girls nodded eagerly. “If you don’t mind, ‘though,” Frank sat back in his chair and rested his arms on the desk, “I’d love to hear how you came up with the idea!” 

It had been Megan’s idea at first, after seeing a fun movie where a family had gone camping and their middle daughter had agreed to be barbecued for their dinner one of the evenings. She had found the scene very exciting and had wasted no time in searching the internet to find out if that sort of thing was really allowed – she had been delighted to discover that not only was it perfectly legal but there were restaurants and butchers that specialised in the meat of young girls as well as companies which hired out equipment for girls to be cooked at home! 

At first she had wondered if she could persuade her parents to hire a spit and cook her as a Birthday present or even take her along to one of the restaurants and have her cooked there but, before she had got around to asking, they began discussing how it was high time for a big family reunion party. Realising that, despite being ever so slightly on the chubby side, she would not be enough alone to feed the entire extended family, Megan had told her sister Melody about her secret desire and asked if she would consider being cooked alongside her. By way of an answer, Melody had simply giggled and opened a folder on her computer filled with pictures of girls getting butchered and cooked, both real and simulated. There were even some stories she had written herself. It turned out that Melody had wanted to be cooked and eaten since around the age of four having watched a Bugs Bunny cartoon where “savages” stuck him in a big stew pot. Megan asked if the stew pot was still the way she would want to go but Melody had explained how her fantasies had become a little more sophisticated and, in a word, brutal, over time.

How come, Megan had asked, she had never sought to make her fantasies reality? Melody had explained that she had felt shy and nervous about admitting how badly she wanted to be eaten and had been holding out hope that one day her parents would just decide to have her cooked without her having to ask. She had even sent for brochures and publicity material from both restaurants and holiday resorts where girls were on the menu in her parents’ names but they always seemed to assume they were junk mail and threw them out more or less unread. Many of them, Melody had been able to fish out of the recycling bin later when nobody was looking and there was a large shoebox under her bed filled with the glossy flyers and promos. 

The girls who, as is the way with sisters, so rarely agreed on anything, very quickly agreed that they wanted to be cooked and eaten at the big family party but then there was the hurdle of getting their parents to agree. There was always the risk that they would not trust the girls’ choices or may feel unsure about eating their own daughters, even if they may have been willing to eat other girls. Both were sure, however, that as soon as they got a whiff of the delicious cooked meat they would not be able to resist and would happily tuck in. The workaround they had come up with was to beg their parents for permission to organise the party. While they had been reluctant at first to leave such a big and important event in the inexperienced hands of an eleven year old and a fourteen year old but eventually they had conceded, giving them a list of names and addresses for people to invite, setting them a budget and, very reluctantly indeed, leaving them to it!

“Well, that’s quite a story!” Frank chuckled once the girls had finished bringing him up to date. “You know me, always happy to make a girl’s dream come true, especially if I get a good meal out of it too!” The girls giggled. Both were very happy to hear that Uncle Frank was looking forward to eating them and liked the idea of him enjoying their meat. “Can I take a look at that guest list?” Melody sent it over and waited while Frank ran his eyes over it.

“That’s a heck of a lot of people.” He said after pondering for a few moments. “I think you might need at least a couple more girls to make sure everybody’s well-fed.” 

“Oh.” Megan sighed and both girls looked disappointed. “I don’t know who else we could ask?” 

“Don’t worry,” Frank reassured them, “there’s a couple of local families who owe me a favour or two. I’m sure I can arrange something.”

“Great!” Melody exclaimed, grinning. 

“So what exactly do you need me to hire?” Frank asked, studying the web page again.

“A spit for me!” Megan piped up happily.

“A grill and the frame… item 23A I think? For me!” Melody informed him. “Oh, and the set of knives they recommend to go with it.”

“Wow, that’s pretty hard-core!” Frank exclaimed in genuine surprise. 

“Hey, I only get to go once, huh?” Melody grinned, “Might as well make it memorable!”

“I guess so!” Frank chuckled again. This was certainly not a conversation he has expected when he saw that his young nieces were calling him. Usually it was just for advice about homework or to persuade him to take them to a movie or buy something their parents had written off as too expensive, now here he was helping them plan to not only have themselves cooked and eaten but the kids of some of his friends and neighbours too! “I’m gonna go ahead and put another spit and a traditional pot on the list.” he informed them, planning who he was going to try to add to the menu. “But before I pay for this, you’d better just go check with your parents that they’re okay having the party at my place. I don’t see it being a problem but… you know. Best to check!” 

Melody ran out of the room to talk to her parents while Megan took the opportunity to steal the chair and chat to her uncle.

“Have you ever eaten a girl before?” she asked, curious.

“A couple of times.” he admitted, “I’ve been to a few business dinners at that place… what do they call it? Cindy’s?”

“Sidney’s!” Megan corrected excitedly, “I’ve been reading all about it!” 

“That’s the place!” Frank chuckled, “And last Summer one of my neighbours had a back yard barbecue and cooked their daughter and, if I remember correctly, her best friend from school. Never thought I’d be eating you two, ‘though!” he added truthfully.

“We’re hoping everyone will like the surprise!” Megan grinned. “Who are the other girls you’re thinking of?” 

“Let me talk to them and their parents first,” Frank replied cautiously, “I don’t want any awkwardness if they’re not up for it, although somehow I don’t think it will be a problem.” 

“Hey! You’re in my chair!” Melody burst back into the room.

“My chair now!” Megan giggled, spinning it around to assert her dominion over it.

“Fine! I’ll just sit on you!” The older girl declared, sitting down hard and leaning back, deliberately squashing the breath out of her giggling little sister.

“Okay! Okay! I’ll get up!” Megan squealed. Melody raised herself just enough to let the smaller girl squeeze out from beneath her. 

“So?” Frank asked once the giggling has subsided. “What do they say?”

“They’re jealous that we’re letting you in on the plans but won’t tell them,” Melody admitted, “but they love the idea of having the party at your beach house! They say it’s a lovely setting and, in their words, they won’t get stuck with the clean-up afterwards!”

“A very good point!” Frank chuckled, “It’s not like you two will be much help by then! So,” he grinned, “I guess it’s a deal! I’ll get this stuff ordered now and have a chat with the rest of the potential meat over the next day or two. I’ll let you know how I get on! Right,” He smiled, “I have to get on with some work and you two have invitations to make and send out! Good luck!”

The invitations were sent out and the next weeks passed painfully slowly. Every day, Frank would find himself bombarded by texts, IMs and calls from the girls checking on progress as well as the occasional message from his sister or her husband trying to get some clue as to what was going on but he kept his promise to the girls, telling their parents nothing other than that everything was in hand and that the party was sure to be a success. 

Eventually, the day before the party arrived. Uncle Frank had promised to pick the girls up and take them to the beach house to start preparations so both girls were up, showered and dressed before 7am, despite not expecting him until around 10.

The sisters spent the morning going over their plans in Melody’s bedroom, looking at the pictures of the cooking equipment online and speculating about the other girls that Uncle Frank promised he had found to join them on the menu. A text from Uncle Frank let them know that he was on his way so they found their shoes and gathered what little they would need for the rest of the day and that night. 

“Are you sure you’ve got everything you need?” Their mum asked, looking at the very small over-night bags they had with them, waiting by the front door. “What about outfits and shoes for the party?” 

“We’ve got everything we need!” Melody insisted. “Don’t worry!”

“Well, okay.” Their mum had said a little uncertainly. “You can always let us know if we need to bring anything else for you tomorrow.”

“Sure.” Megan chuckled, “If we think of anything else we need we’ll let you know. Looking forward to the party?”   
“Yes,” Mrs Oliver conceded, “but I’m sure I’d be looking forward to it a lot more if I knew what you two had planned!”

“Aah you’ll just have to wait and see!” Melody teased. “What’s is it they say? Anticipation heightens the pleasure?” 

“Uncle Frank’s here!” Megan squealed, waving frantically out the window. “Bye Mummy!” Both girls gave her a very hurried hug, “See you at the party tomorrow!” 

“Shotgun!” Melody called, practically throwing herself through the passenger door of the car. Grumbling a little but not too upset as it would mean she had room to spread out, Megan got in the back, narrowly avoiding being hit by Melody’s overnight bag as she threw it carelessly over her shoulder onto the back seat. 

“Excited?” Frank asked with a slight smirk as he pulled out of the driveway and waved to his sister through the window. Both girls looked almost ready to explode and were practically vibrating in their hyperactive excitedness. He honestly began to wonder if he was going to be able to handle them for the next 24 hours without becoming utterly exhausted or whether he should have asked a few friends over for backup.

“Has all the stuff come?” Megan asked from the back seat.

“Yup! First thing this morning. I’ve not unpacked any of it yet,” Uncle Frank explained, “I thought we could do that together?” The girls thought this was a great idea. 

“What about other girls?” Melody asked, “Did you find some?”

“Oh yes!” Frank grinned. “We’ve got Anna and Helen from next door for the pot and Charlotte, the daughter of a guy who works for me, for the spit. She’s your age, Megan, I think. Does gym and dancing and is going to look so good on the spit!” Frank couldn’t help licking his lips at the thought and Megan felt a little sad. She was pretty enough, she knew, but bordering on chubby and was worried she wouldn’t be able to measure up to an athletic girl if cooked the same way. Frank noticed her face fall and realised her concern. “Hey don’t you be worrying, sweetheart.” He assured her, “Your type of meat and hers taste totally different anyway, plus you’re going to be cooked with my special barbecue sauce I only make for special occasions. She’s just an appetizer and a bit of eye-candy. You’re gonna be our special Hawaiian-style luau piggy!” Melody brightened a little and, rather than worrying whether or not she would be as tasty, began to look forward to helping prepare Charlotte. 

“What about the neighbour girls?” Melody pushed. “What are they like?” 

“Well you’ve got Helen who’s twelve and Anna who’s seven.” He explained, “Cute enough girls but not as cute as you two. I only asked for Helen but little Anna insisted it had to be both of them or neither so how could I turn that down? Nothing special about them really but they’ll make good stew meat! Don’t worry,” he grinned, “you two are definitely going to be the stars!”

Soon enough, they arrived at Uncle Frank’s house and the girls tumbled out of the car, eager to go look at the equipment that their favourite uncle promised them had been delivered. 

“It’s all on the back porch.” Frank assured them, opening the front door to let them into the nicely air-conditioned beach house. Behind the property, hidden from the road, was a stretch of private beach where the girls had skinny-dipped several times in the past. It gave them a special thrill to know that it was also where they would be cooked! 

The girls ran past Frank to the French windows which opened out onto the porch. They were locked from the inside but it was the work of seconds to unlatch and slide them open. Stacked on the decking, some leaning against the wooden fence, were a number of bubble-wrapped packages, some large and heavy-looking and others much smaller. Megan was especially excited to see two long pieces that she was fairly sure must be the spits, one of which she would very soon be riding! 

“It’s looks heavy.” Melody frowned, “Are we going to be able to get it all down to the beach?” 

“Don’t worry.” Frank reassured her, appearing in the doorway and smiling, “They left a trolley so it should be easy enough to move if we all work together. Plus we can always call on Jack from next door if we need extra help. It’s his girls who are going in the pot, after all, and that’s one of the heaviest pieces!” 

“Can we get started?” Megan asked eagerly, “Will it be okay to set everything up today then leave it out? Nobody walks along here other than the neighbours, do they? And I don’t think it’s going to rain!” 

“I think that’s a fairly safe bet!” Uncle Frank chuckled, looking out over the sea at the clear blue sky which extended as far as the eye could see in all directions. “And sure. I kinda figured we’d get everything set up today. If the guests are arriving at lunch time you’re going to want to start your appetisers cooking pretty soon after breakfast to make sure they’re ready in time.” 

“When are they coming?” Melody asked, trying to think practically.

“Charlotte’s being dropped off first thing tomorrow, about 7,” explained Frank, “and the girls from next door can come over any time we’re ready for them.” As if on cue, there was a call from down on the beach. The girls leaned over the rails to see a man about Uncle Frank’s age accompanied by two girls who seemed to be wearing bath robes. 

“Special delivery!” the man called out. “We saw your car pull up and the girls wanted to come help with setting up. Hope that’s okay?” 

“Sure thing!” Frank smiled and gave an acknowledging wave. “Girls, why don’t you run down and say hi to your appetisers?” Excited by the sudden reality of the situation and the knowledge that, not only were they going to be cooked but that they would get to help cook some other girls first, Megan and Melody enthusiastically ran down the slope that led from the porch onto the white sand of the beach. 

“Hi!” Melody greeted the two girls while Megan stood grinning warmly just behind her. “I’m Melody, this is Megan.” Her younger sister waved. 

“I’m Helen.” The older of the two girls introduced herself. 

“And I’m Anna!” the little one grinned. With no further ceremony, both girls removed their robes and handed them to their dad then stood there stark naked in front of the clothed sisters.

“We thought you might want to inspect our meat!” Helen explained. “And anyway, we thought it would be sensible to dress like this to get set up in case we need to test any of the equipment?” 

“Good idea!” Melody agreed before turning to her sister. “What do you think? Should we inspect the piggies? We’re going to be serving them to our family after all. We’d better make sure they’re good quality!” All four girls giggled.

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it!” Jack, Helen and Anna’s father, smiled and waved up at Frank who was still on the balcony. “Just send them back over when you’re done for the day and I’ll make sure they’re here bright and early in the morning! Bye for now!”

“Will do!” Frank waved. “See you later!” 

“So.” Megan put on a mock-serious voice and clasped her hands behind her back. “Let’s take a look at you.” Melody copied her sister’s mannerism and they began to circle the naked girls, looking appraisingly at their bodies. The meat stood obediently with their arms by their sides, enjoying being looked at just as much as the sisters were enjoying looking at them. 

Both girls were brunette with long, wavy hair. Helen was just on the right side of chubby and, while little Anna was much slimmer, she carried enough meat in the right places. Helen had the beginnings of breast, bigger than Megan’s but smaller than Melody’s, possibly as much puppy-fat as actual breast tissue. Her belly was round and her pussy lips plump and juicy-looking. Anna’s chest was completely flat but she had a nice round belly. The blonde sisters stopped behind the meat to inspect their rumps, both of which were full and round. 

“I think these will do very nicely, don’t you?” Melody asked. 

“Indeed I do!” Megan replied formally. “I think we’ll take them! Girls?” She circled back in front of them. “You’re hired!” The keen meat-girls looked happy and relieved. “There’s lots of setting up to do. Shall we get started?”

“You know,” Frank observed as the four girls ran up the ramp to the porch to start unpacking the equipment, “I think these two might have the right idea! There might be bits you need to test while you’re setting up and I don’t know if there’s oil or anything on the metal pieces.”

“What do you mean?” Megan asked.

“Well,” grinned Frank, “it would be a shame if those nice clothes got spoiled! I know you’re not going to need them much longer but I’m sure someone would be happy to have them!” 

“Oh!” Melody caught on first, “I get it!” She giggled and pulled her t-shirt over her head revealing her bright blue bra. Megan, following her sister’s lead, began to undress too. Melody wore a pair of pink knickers under her shorts, not caring that they didn’t match her bra. Megan did not yet need a bra so was naked a few moments before her sister and stood with her arms folded, tapping her foot impatiently as Melody wriggled out of her underwear. 

“Don’t throw these out or give them away yet.” Melody warned, handing her bundled-up clothes to her uncle. “Once we’ve got everything set up to cook the meat, we need you to take us to the supermarket to get the rest of the stuff that we need. Don’t worry,” she assured him, “Mum and Dad gave us money, a lot more than we’re going to need in fact since we don’t need to buy meat!” 

“Don’t worry,” he chuckled, “I wasn’t going to get rid of anything of yours anyway, that’s something for your parents to decide. So do you need any help moving any of this stuff?”

“We’ll unwrap it first and see what’s here,” Megan replied, looking thoughtfully at the selection of bubble-wrapped equipment, “don’t want to risk the plastic getting blown out into the sea or polluting the beach.” Frank couldn’t help but smile at his niece’s thoughtfulness and environmental conscience. 

“There’s four of us so it shouldn’t be too difficult!” Melody mused. “But if we get stuck, we’ll give you a shout. Is that okay?” 

“Sure!” Frank chuckled, “I have to go sort out some boring work stuff but I’ll be around if you need me. Have fun, girls!” Leaving the four naked girls to their exploring, Frank went inside and sat down at his desk, flicking on his computer. From where he sat, he could still keep half an eye on the youngsters. It was a very strange feeling, he pondered, feeling responsible for kids you were going to help kill the next day! Chuckling at the absurdities of modern life, he logged into his email and started the tedious process of sending invoices and replying to requests for information about his services that could have easily been found on his website if the potential client had bothered taking thirty seconds to look. 

Outside, the four girls set to unwrapping the packages. Megan was, of course, most excited to see the spits. Tearing the bubble-wrap off the first one she gasped, seeing how sharp the end was, not to mention the thickness of the pole that would pass through her relatively small body. 

“Wow that looks pretty awesome!” Helen grinned, looking over her shoulder. “Do you think we’ll still be alive when you get skewered? I’d love to watch it happen!” 

“I don’t know,” Megan admitted. “But you’ll definitely get to watch us spit Charlotte, maybe even help if you want to?”

“Ooh could I?” Helen enthused, “That would be so cool!” 

Anna was clambering around the larger packages looking for one that looked like a stew pot while Melody was reading the instructions that had been packed with the assortment of hollow metal poles propped up on the fence around her. 

“What’s that?” Helen asked, helping Megan unwrap what seemed to be half the mount for the spit. 

“I think it’s the frame for me.” Melody frowned a little at the instructions, “But I can’t really work out how it goes together.” 

“My dad’s good at the sort of thing,” Helen offered, “I can ask him to come over and help if you’re stuck?” 

“Thanks,” Melody smiled, “I really wanted to do it myself but it’s good to know there’s help out there if I need it.” 

“So what exactly is it?” Helen was curious and so was Anna who, having located the pot had come to ask for the older girls’ assistance in moving it. “How are you going to be cooked?” Melody’s eyes twinkled with excitement as she explained.

“It’s pretty straight-forward but so cool!” she grinned. “I am chained inside this frame and there’s a grill, kinda like a normal barbecue, next to me with a couple of knives. People can just cut off whatever bit of me they want to eat and pop it on the grill to cook! That way, not only do I get to smell how delicious my meat is while it’s cooking but I get to watch people enjoying it too!”

“That sounds kinda painful!” Anna made a concerned face. 

“Whatever way we go is going to hurt a bit.” Melody reminded her. “And I don’t mind pain. I was a bit worried that I’d bleed out too quickly and die after the first couple of steaks were cut off but Uncle Frank found this chemical he can inject me with that makes your blood go thick so wounds wouldn’t bleed very much. Of course I’d die from it in about two hours normally but I’m not expecting there to be much left of me by then!” 

“That does sound pretty cool!” Helen agreed. 

“Hey girls, I had an idea if you’re interested?” Uncle Frank appeared in the doorway again. “Kind of a question for Helen and Anna really.” The four girls paused what they were doing and looked at him with expectant curiosity. “I was thinking,” Frank continued, “would you two mind if you didn’t get cooked at exactly the same time, as long as you both end up in the pot in the end?”

“I guess not?” Anna glanced at her sister. They had assumed they would be taking their final bath together but if Frank had an idea that might make the party more fun then they were certainly prepared to hear him out. 

“I was thinking, what if Anna gets in the pot around the same time you put Charlotte on to cook then you’ll be done by the time guests start arriving. Then Melody and Helen, we can get you kinda Hawaiian costumes, grass-skirts, flower garlands, that sort of thing, and you can carry Megan to the roasting pit on her spit, all basted and ready for the coals. Once she’s on, Melody can chain herself to the frame and let the guests have at it and Helen can get in the pot with the Anna stew and serve it to people from inside the pot while she cooks. I bet the guests would get a kick out of that!” 

“That does sound like fun!” Helen agreed, pleased that she would be able to assist with not just one but both spittings. “Are you okay with that?” she asked her sister. Anna nodded. 

“Sounds great to me!” Megan agreed while Melody nodded enthusiastically. 

“Great! Then it’s a deal!” Frank grinned, pleased that the girls liked his idea. “I’ll leave you to it for a bit. There’s a costume store near the supermarket so we can get what we need there when we do the grocery shopping. Have fun, and remember to call if you need me.”

“We will.” Melody assured him with a smile before going back to studying the instructions, even more excited for the next day than she had been minutes before. Uncle Frank really did have a flair for showmanship!

“How’s it coming along?” Frank wandered down onto the beach to check on progress. It was already mid-afternoon and if there was shopping to be done then they needed not to leave it too much later. Thanks to the trolley supplied with the equipment, the four girls has managed remarkably well on their own. 

Two roasting pits, complete with spit and mount, were set up side by side with a space dug out in the sand for the charcoal. The frame and grill were ready. The frame looked a little like a typical garden swing but inside of a plank on ropes, a pair of handcuffs hung from the top. There were also similar chains at the bottom to hold the girl’s feet. 

The pot was the only piece of equipment that required gas to heat it rather than charcoal but the girls had come up with a quite ingenious solution of burying the gas canister in the sand, leaving only to hose and nozzle exposed, then piling stones up around the edge of the pot so it would look more natural. Inside the pot they had found more pieces of metal rod that slotted together and curved over at the top like a shepherd’s crook. They were not sure what it was for but had set it up next to the pot. 

“Ah!” Frank explained when they pointed it out to him and asked if he had any clues, “I read about that on the website. Apparently it’s to help you cut the body up to stew better.” 

“What do you mean?” Helen asked. She had been looking forward to being cooked alive and didn’t want to be cut up first. 

“Well, the girl goes in the pot alive of course,” Frank assured her, “but sooner or later the heat gets too much and you die. Now, if you left the pot on a slow simmer for a day or two eventually your body would just fall apart in there anyway but most people want to eat a little quicker than that so they recommend, once the meat girl dies, take her out and hang her on that pole, cut up her meat and drop it back in, bones too. Cooks quicker that way!”

“Ah right!” Anna bounced over, grinning, “So I will go in first and once I die you’ll cut me up and put me back in with Helen?” 

“That’s right!” Frank smiled, “Or Helen can do the chopping herself before she gets in. Maybe you and Melody can do that together once you’ve mounted the piggy?” He turned and smiled at Helen who seemed reassured by his explanation. 

“Sounds like fun!” Melody joined them. Megan was still making some adjustments to the mounts of the spit that she would be roasting on very soon. “I think we’re as ready as we can be here for now. Shall we go do the shopping?”

“I was thinking that might be smart.” Frank glanced at his watch. There was still plenty of time to get everything ready for the next day but he didn’t like feeling rushed and wanted the girls to be able to take their time picking out what they needed. 

“Great! Let’s go then! Are you coming too?” Melody asked the neighbour girls. “You might as well. We’re picking what we’re going to be served with and that includes you!” 

“Sure!” Helen agreed as Megan finally joined them. “Sounds fun!” The four girls started walking up the slope towards the house. 

“Umm, girls?” Frank called after them. “Don’t you think you’re forgetting something?” They all turned and looked at him, puzzled. “As nice as the view is out here, most shops in town tend to be a little picky about their dress-code!” 

Suddenly, all four girls realised what he meant and began to giggle. They had go so absorbed in the work of setting up the cooking equipment and so used to thinking of themselves as meat that they had forgotten how relatively unusual it was to go about your day stark naked as they were! 

“My two, your clothes are on the sofa.” Frank called up to them, “But you other two had better pop home and find something to put on. I’m sorry,” he chuckled, “I know you all like being little hippy naturists but it’s just for a couple of hours. See you back here in, say, twenty minutes?” The two sets of sisters exchanged hugs then the neighbours ran back down the ramp to head back along the beach to their house while Megan and Melody went inside to find their clothes. Frank followed them in and slid the French window shut, locking it from the inside. There was very little crime in the area but it seemed silly to invite trouble. 

“So,” he asked as he watched the young sisters getting dressed, “do you have a shopping list?”

It was not long before the neighbours were back and all four girls piled into Uncle Frank’s car for the trip to the shops. It was a rather tighter squeeze than before, with three girls in the back instead of just one, but it was only a short journey so none of them complained too much. Once they reached the supermarket, Anna ran to fetch a trolley. The others were about to follow when Frank got a phone call.

“Hello?” He sounded a little worried as he answered. “Uh-huh…. Okay that shouldn’t be a problem! Sure… uh-huh… Yeah we’ll be back in an hour, maybe hour and a half… Yeah that should be fine. I’m pretty sure Jack’s home, he can let her down onto the beach if we’re not back by the time you get there… Uh-huh… Great! Well you have a great weekend! And thanks again.” He hung up and slipped the phone back into his shirt pocket.

“What’s up?” Megan asked, worried that there might be a hitch in their plans. 

“Oh nothing too major.” He explained. “Remember Charlotte I told you about? My friend’s daughter who’s going on the spit?” The girls all nodded. “Well her dad was going to drop her over in the morning in time to get her on to cook but he and her mum just got offered tickets for a weekend spa break. Some friend had a last-minute emergency and couldn’t go or something like that. But they have to leave tonight so he was asking if he can drop her off this afternoon.”

“Oh great!” Melody beamed. “The more the merrier!” Megan was a little quieter – she was still feeling a little insecure about her fellow roaster, having seen how excited Uncle Frank had been at the prospect of eating her, and she wasn’t sure she wanted her around for longer than absolutely necessary. But, she reflected, on the other hand, getting to know her could be a good way to cure the jealously and she might actually come to see her as a friend rather than a rival by the time she spitted her. Even if not, she could not help smirking a little to herself, she was going to get to kill her in the morning and watch her cook for quite some time before she needed to go over the coals herself! 

Just then, Anna returned with the trolley, proudly pushing it in a relatively straight line despite struggling to see over the handle. Her sister helped her out subtly but steering it with a hand on the front and the happy group made their way inside. 

At Frank’s suggestion, Melody had made a shopping list and led the way down the aisles, picking things off the shelves and loading them into the trolley, being sure to ask for the other girls’ input when there was more than one option. They bought plenty of bread rolls, salad, various salad dressings, crisps, ketchup and BBQ sauce, mayonnaise, paper plates, plastic cups, disposable cutlery (she explained that, since they weren’t going to be around to help with the clean-up afterwards she wanted to make it as easy as possible for Frank and the others) and six large bags of charcoal. She had calculated that they would need four but Frank suggested taking the extra just in case. After all, he explained, it wasn’t something that went bad as long as it wasn’t left open and he could always keep any that was left over for another time. When he said this, Melody felt strange for a moment, realising that life would go on without her and her sister and that there would be future family parties that they wouldn’t be attending. But, she assured herself, the memory of the feast they were going to provide would linger in the memory of those who partook far longer than any regular beach barbecue! Finally, they selected several multi-packs of soft drinks and three large crates of beer along with several boxes of white wine and perry. 

“Great!” Frank grinned once the groceries were all loaded into the boot of his car. “That’s the practical stuff out the way. Let’s go to the costume shop and get you girls kitted out!”

Back at the beach house, the girls carried the bags of food inside and started putting the perishables away in the fridge while Frank lugged the sacks of charcoal. It took three trips but eventually the car was unpacked. Frank checked his phone again and found a message he had missed from while he had been driving back to the house. 

“Hey!” He exclaimed, “Looks like Charlotte’s here, waiting down on the beach. Why don’t you girls go introduce yourselves while I sort stuff out in here?” Curious and enthusiastic to meet the final ingredient of their banquet, the girls ran through the house and out onto the patio. 

“Oh, hey!” A small figure was waving to them from the sea. The four girls quickly made their way down the ramp onto the sand. The figure came out of the water to greet them. Watching the girl walking up the beach was like watching some mythical sea-goddess emerging from the waves. All four girls understood instantly why Frank was so keen on the idea of eating this girl. 

Charlotte’s naked body was a work of art – toned, sleek and elegant without being skinny the way some dancers and gymnasts are. It was almost as if she had deliberately cultivated her prepubescent body to be the finest possible meat. Her long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and the sun glittered off her dripping form, making it appear like she glowed with a golden radiance. She paused and pushed her hands over her head, squeezing the sea-water out of her hair. 

“Hi!” The newcomer grinned. “I’m Charlotte. I hear we’re going to be cooked together tomorrow!” 

“Yup!” Melody grinned, stepping forward and holding out her hand. Even as she did so, it felt like an oddly formal gesture under the circumstances but, after all, this was the first time they had met and manners cost nothing. The other girls introduced themselves and Uncle Frank came down the ramp with a sack of charcoal over each shoulder. 

“Hey Charlotte!” He smiled happily. “I see you’ve met the rest of the meat!” All five girls giggled. “Did you check out the equipment?” 

“Yes, sir!” Charlotte grinned enthusiastically. “It all looks really cool!”

“Oh please,” he smiled, “called me Frank! Okay girls,” he turned to his nieces and neighbours. “Once we get the charcoal in the pits there’s not a lot else we can do until the morning. Charlotte’s going to stay over with us tonight, of course, and Helen and Anna can either stay or go home for their last night, it’s entirely up to them. But for now, why don’t you all go for a swim and get to know each other a little better?” 

As the sky began to turn first red then a dark blue, the girls emerged from the sea to find Uncle Frank waiting for them on the beach with fresh towels. He had built a small camp fire a little way down the beach, away from the cooking area for tomorrow’s party and he and the girls settled around it, the girls all wrapped in their beach towels and enjoying the still-warm evening air. 

“I know meat girls aren’t supposed to eat the day before they get cooked,” Frank observed, “but I figured there was no harm in a few marshmallows?” He produced a packet and handed them round along with bamboo skewers to toast them on. He also handed out chilled cans of strawberry and lime cider from an ice-packed cooler. The girls were mostly much too young to be drinking under normal circumstances but the alcohol content was fairly mild anyway and he wanted them all to be relaxed and get a decent night’s sleep.

“Hey, look!” Melody held a Marshmallow up in front of her sister and pushed the skewer through it. “It’s you!” All the girls giggled. 

“Where does the spit actually go?” Charlotte asked, a litter nervously. While she had no objection to being cooked and indeed was proud that her athletic body had got her invited to this very exclusive party, she had taken no part in the planning and, other than checking out the equipment when she’d arrived, before the others were back from the shops, had no real idea what to expect. 

“It can go in the pussy or the ass.” Megan, who was very well-read on the subject, informed her. “Then there’s a little stabiliser thingy that goes in the other hole.” She found that she had really warmed to Charlotte since they had actually met – it was true that the younger girl’s body was a work of art, as if carved out of marble by a sculptor, but she did not seem in any way “full of herself”. In fact, she seemed pleased to be asked to help out by joining the menu at the party. Although she had not said anything about it herself, the fact that her parents seemed very willing to sell her to Uncle Frank and were not even bothered about attending the party to taste her meat suggested to Megan that her home-life was not especially happy. Perhaps, Megan wondered, her fellow roaster had put so much effort into her dance and gymnastics as a way of distracting herself from her unhappy life. Perhaps she was really happy to be cooked not as a treat for her loved-ones as she and Melody were planning, but as a means of escape. She made up her mind to be as kind to her as she could over the next few hours and make sure her last day was a relatively happy one even if the days leading up to it had not been. 

“Which are you gonna do?” Charlotte asked, trying to imagine how it would feel having the sharp metal rod forced into either of her delicate openings. 

“I want the pole through my ass,” Megan explained, “as I want to be sure someone can enjoy my pussy and I don’t want it to get torn or burned on the metal. Plus I think that hole might be a little bigger. Which way do you want us to do you?”

“Hmm, can I think about it?” Charlotte asked. 

“Sure!” Megan grinned.

“What time are you going to start cooking us in the morning?” asked little Anna. Melody took this question.

“The guests are arriving around twelve,” she informed her, “and they’ll be wanting to eat fairly soon after they arrive so I was thinking you appetisers should be starting to cook by ten. Then when they guests arrive, Helen and I will spit Megan and put her on to roast next to Charlotte, who should be close to being done by then and, if you’re ready, get you cut up so Helen can get in the pot and start serving your meat while she cooks. 

“Sounds good!” Anna grinned. In truth, she was a little sad about not getting to meet the people who would be eating her but she satisfied herself by imagining how delicious she would be and how much they would enjoy her sweet and tender young meat. 

The conversation continued with talk of cooking methods, how they all felt it would feel being cooked and which parts of their bodies were going to taste the best. Everyone, Uncle Frank included, was so absorbed in the conversation that they did not notice the time passing but eventually, seeing that the bag of marshmallows was empty and there were no ciders left in the cooler, Frank glanced at his watch and noticed that it was already a little past 11pm.

“Woah, it got later!” he exclaimed. “You girls have a big day tomorrow, it’s probably time to be getting up to bed!” He pondered for a few moments. “Your parents have probably already turned in for the night.” he reminded Helen and Anna, “Since you’re here this late they’re probably expecting you to spend the night, are you okay with that?”

“Sure!” Helen grinned and Anna nodded. 

“Great! Well, as you know girls,” he turned to his nieces, “the bed in the guest-room is a king-size. Think you can all manage sharing it if you top-and-tail? I’ve got plenty of spare pillows!” The towel-clad meat-girls all agreed that they wouldn’t mind sharing the large bed. It was only for one night after all. “Great!” Frank grinned, “You girls head inside, take showers if you want to. There’s the en suite in the guest room, the main bathroom and I don’t mind if someone uses my en suite, just try not to leave the floor too wet, huh? Would be pretty inconvenient for tomorrow’s party if I slip and break my neck on the way to the toilet tonight!” The girls giggled. “I’ll get this fire safely covered over then bring you the extra pillows, okay?” Ever so slightly wobbly on their feet thanks to the fruit ciders, the girls made their way up the ramp to the house. Melody draped her beach-towel over the balcony and the others copied her, following her into the house stark naked. 

“We probably should do as Frank says.” Melody remarked to the other girls, taking charge as she was the eldest and it felt appropriate. “Salt water can really dry your skin out and we don’t want to be all flaky and crackly tomorrow, do we?” The other girls conceded. “So there’s three showers and five of us. Should we take it in turns?”

“Why don’t we just buddy up?” Megan suggested, grabbing Charlotte’s hand. “It will speed things up a bit and, well,” she giggled, blushing a little, “make things a bit more fun!”

“Can I go with you?” Anna looked up at Melody excitedly, somewhat in awe of the older girl.

“Sure, if your sister doesn’t mind showering alone?” she looked questioningly at Helen.

“Are you kidding?” The chubby 12yo laughed. “I don’t think I’ve had a bath or shower on my own since she could walk! A bathroom all to myself will be total luxury!” 

“That’s settled, then!” Melody grinned, taking Anna’s offered hand. “You can use the en-suite in the guest-room, we’ll use Uncle Frank’s and you two,” she indicated Megan and Charlotte, “can have the main bathroom.” 

“Actually,” Megan grinned sheepishly, “do you mind if we use the one in Uncle Frank’s room?” Melody knew her sister well enough to know that she was up to something but knew better than to question her. Plus she was more than happy to be getting the main bathroom rather than a little en suite and had only offered it to the other pair out of politeness. 

“Sure!” She grinned, then realised that the neighbours were probably not as familiar with the layout of the house as she and her sister were. “Can you show Megan to the guest room on the way?” Megan agreed happily. “Great!” Melody grinned at the others, “Go have fun, get all the salt off your skin and out of your hair and we’ll meet in the guest room in about half an hour?” 

“I’m glad we got this one!” Anna grinned, walking just ahead of Melody into the main bathroom of Uncle Frank’s beach house. 

“Not bad, is it?” the teenager smiled, checking that there were some clean-looking towels on the rack and bottles of shower gel in the shower cubical. “Bigger than the one we have at home anyway, but you should really see the one in Uncle Frank’s house in town. It’s massive and the bath is more like a proper hot-tub! Maybe you can… oh.” She caught herself. Neither she nor Anna nor any of the other girls had any future beyond the next day, apart from possibly as left-overs and possibly a keepsake or two. “Sorry.” 

“No worries!” Anna said, brightly. “It’s easy to forget sometimes, huh? You know,” she clasped her hands behind her back, looked down and shuffled her feet a little awkwardly, “your uncle only wanted to buy my sister but I said if he wanted her he had to take me too!” 

“Yeah, he mentioned that.” Melody smiled, “He seemed to think you were pretty keen to get cooked and eaten? How come you’d never asked your parents to cook you instead?” 

“Honestly, I’d never thought about it until…” Anna exclaimed. “Oh, wait!” she put her hand on Melody’s arm as the older girl went to switch on the shower. “Do you think we can have a bath instead? I’d really like that!” 

“Sure!” Melody smiled. “You’re doing me and my sister a big favour after all and we’ve got no other plans for this evening!” She turned on the taps, checked the temperature of the running water with her hand and poured in some bubble-bath which advertised itself as ‘stress relieving and muscle easing’. “So,” she sat on the edge of the bath, “you were telling me what made you want to volunteer?” 

“Oh yeah!” Anna grinned, recalling her train of thought and sitting down next to the older girl while they waited for the tub to fill. “Well your uncle came over and was talking to my dad about what you had planned. I wasn’t in the room but I started to come downstairs to get a drink and could hear the voices so I decided to sit on the stairs and listen in and, as I listened I got really excited! I don’t really know how to describe it but it made me feel weird in my tummy and kinda tingly…” she blushed, “…down there, you know?” Melody smiled reassuringly. “Well as I listed I started wishing that I could be cooked for dinner too and started to plan a party like you’re throwing, wondering who I could invited. Anyway, your uncle started moving the conversation towards needing more meat because of all the guests that were coming. I found myself really hoping that he was going to ask for me. When I heard him ask for Helen it was like someone had just given me a massive icecream then knocked it out of my hand!”

“Oh, wow…” Melody put her hand on the little girl’s knee, wondering how she would feel herself if the party tomorrow was suddenly cancelled, if the law got changed over night or something like that and she would have to give up on her dream of being eaten. 

“So anyway my dad came out into the hallway to shout for Helen and I pretended I was just now on my way down the stairs and, when she came down, followed her into the living room. The men looked a little nervous or awkward about me being there but pitched the idea to Helen anyway. When she said she was up for it I begged them to take me too. I guess your uncle decided there was no such thing as too much meat and Daddy was pretty pleased with the money he offered him so they both agreed!” 

“Well I’m very glad!” Melody grinned, “I’m sure you will be a delicious addition to our menu tomorrow!” She was also intrigued that her uncle had offered generous amounts of money for the extra meat-girls. She had told him that she had a modest budget given by her parents to buy drinks and extras but never once had he asked to be reimbursed for the three girls he had bought to join them on the menu. She felt a warm glow inside at the idea that her beloved uncle was being so supportive of her dream. 

“Looks like the bath is ready.” Anna remarked. “You get in first!” Melody stepped over the side of the tub and stretched her shapely legs out, enjoying the caress of the hot water. Anna climbed in after her but instead of sitting on her lap facing the same direction like Melody had expected, the way she had bathed with Megan when they were smaller. Anna straddled the older girl’s thighs and sat facing her. 

“These are so nice!” The little girl looked admiringly at Melody’s small but nicely-shaped breasts, cupping them then giving a little squeeze. “Kinda jealous that I’m not going to ever have any. How do you think they’ll taste?”

“Pretty good, I hope, as long as they don’t get over-cooked.” Melody looked down appraisingly at her own chest, “I’ve read that they’re best cooked fairly lightly, like just seared on the outside and fairly raw inside.”

“At least you can warn whoever’s cooking them.” Anna fondled the breasts with a childlike curiosity. “Sorry!” She looked up, blushing a little, “Hope you don’t mind me touching them?”

“No, no, it’s fine!” smiled Melody, “Play with them all you like!” 

“What part of you do you think is going to be the tastiest?” Anna asked, still running her little hands all over Melody’s shapely little tits as if committing them to memory, possibly by way of compensation for the fact that she would never have any of her own to play with. 

“I don’t know,” Melody replied honestly, enjoying the sensation of the hands on her delicate breasts, especially when Anna’s fingers rubbed across her perky pink nipples. “Maybe my butt? I’ve heard that girl belly is really good too!” 

“What about me?” the small girl asked, finally moving her hands away from Melody’s chest and running them down her belly before clasping her own chest where he breasts would be if she had any. 

“Which part of you is going to be the tastiest?” Anna nodded. “Well,” Melody grinned, deciding that she was going to give the little girl a special treat for being so willing to volunteer her meat and help out with her party, “you belly looks tasty,” she ran her soapy hands upwards. Anna dropped her hands down to her sides and Melody caressed her chest, being sure to gently rub the little girl’s nipples, “and I’m sure your nipples will be delicious!” She ran her hands down over Anna’s ribs, down behind her back and grabbed her buttocks. “These are nice and firm! I bet they’ll be great!” she then slipped her hands around the front and slipped a finger teasingly between Anna’s smooth, soft lips. “I’d say this is going to be the absolutely best bit of you! In fact,” she bit her lower lip, “I’d like to get a little taste of it myself before we both cook!”

“Do you think your uncle will mind us using his en-suite?” Charlotte asked a little nervously. 

“Of course not!” Megan grinned, “He offered, didn’t he?”

“True!” the athletic young girl smiled. “Why did you want this one so badly anyway? Did we get offered the bigger one first?” 

“You’ll see!” Megan told Charlotte with a sly smile. “Why don’t you hop in the shower? I have something I need to do first!” With a shrug, Charlotte opened the glass door of the shower cubical and stepped inside. She turned the tap to start the flow and jumped back as the cold water shot out. After a few moments, she stuck her hand tentatively into the spray and decided it had reached an acceptable temperature.

Megan watched until she saw Charlotte step under the water where she’d be unlikely to be able to hear much of what was going on outside and put her plan into action. The first thing she did was gather up all the towels she could find and slipped out to dump them on Uncle Frank’s bed. Then she went to the door of the bedroom that Charlotte had taken care to close behind them when they came in, opened it and called down the stairs. 

“Hey, Uncle Frank? Can you come up here a minute?”

“Just a sec!” Frank called back, wondering what the problem was and suspecting the girls were having trouble working the shower or getting it to the right temperature at least. Knowing that he was on his way, Megan left both the bedroom door and the door through to the bathroom open and went to join Charlotte in the shower.

“Here, let me do that for you!” she smiled, taking the bottle of shower gel that Charlotte was about to squeeze into her hand and squeezing it into her own. Charlotte seemed a little unsure. As an only child she wasn’t used to sharing showers and certainly not to being washed by someone else, not since she was very small anyway, but she supposed this was probably normal sisterly behaviour and that Megan was enjoying playing the big sister for once, even if she was only very slightly older. 

“You know,” Megan explained conversationally as she moved down Charlotte’s back and began to soap her firm, toned buttocks, “I was kinda jealous at first when I heard you were going to ride the spit before me but then I realised that meant I got to watch you cook, for a while at least! I bet you’re gonna look super hot turning on the spit!” 

“Thanks!” Charlotte replied with a little giggle. She was definitely proud that someone had thought highly enough of her body to ask to buy her specifically rather than just asking around for someone with an available girl.

Downstairs, Frank sat back in his chair and sighed, reading the news story on the screen. He checked his phone – it seemed to be the only topic of conversation on social media and he had emails from at least three different official sources, including one marked “High Priority” from the company from which he had hired the cooking equipment. There really was no way he could say he was unaware.

“Well crap…” he rubbed his eyes, knowing he was going to have to tell the girls and that they would most certainly not be happy. “Oh well, best get this over with!” He rolled his chair back and glanced at the glass-fronted wine and beer fridge next to his desk. It seemed well stocked which he considered as blessing as he was fairly sure he was going to need it later! He remembered that Megan had called to him so decided he had better go check on her and Charlotte first, then he could decide how he was going to tell them all the bad news.   
At the top of the stairs he saw that his bedroom door was open. He pushed it open a little further and stepped in. The door to the en suite was open too and steam was pouring out. He noticed that all the towels had been piled on the bed, taken from their normal convenient hanging spots around the relatively small bathroom. 

Megan had been listening for the door but Charlotte, who had just finished soaping up Megan’s rather chubbier body and finding how much she liked the feeling of caressing her immature curves with her soapy hands, didn’t seem to notice. A few moments later they were both rinsed off and Megan made a show of opening the shower and looking around for a towel. Finding nothing, as she knew she would not, she grabbed Charlotte’s hand.

“Come on!” she grinned at the surprised girl, “Let’s go find some towels. I bet Uncle Frank has one or two in his bedroom!” She practically dragged the dripping and confused Charlotte out of the shower, across the bathroom floor with its pleasant under-floor heating and into the bedroom. 

“Hi girls!” Frank was sat on the edge of the bed. He smiled at them. “Looking for something?” He held out towels to both of them. Megan began to dry herself normally but, making it look like an accident, put her foot on the corner of Charlotte’s so her body remained mostly uncovered. All the girls had been naked for most of the afternoon of course, but there was something about the “just out of the shower” look that she really hoped her uncle would enjoy. 

“Hey, can you both come sit down for a minute?” he asked and patted the bed. Charlotte immediately came and sat next to him but Megan looked a little worried. There was something in her uncle’s tone that worried her. 

“Is something wrong?” she asked with genuine concern. 

“Well, kinda.” He admitted. “I really need to talk to all of you. Do you know where the others are?” 

“I think so?” Megan replied. Just as she did so, Helen appeared in the door way, wrapped in two towels – one around her body and the other a turban around her hair, looking for the others. Frank beckoned her in and she sat cross-legged on the end of the bed. “Want me to go find Melody and Anna?” 

“Please.” Frank smiled, a little sadly. Wrapping herself in her towel for comfort more than modesty since it was lovely and soft, Megan took off down the corridor to find the final two. Since they were still in the bath and having quite a lot of fun, it took them a little longer to arrive but, once they did, they joined the others on the bed, both stark naked and not bothering with a towel. Charlotte was sitting on hers to avoid making the bed soggy but was otherwise similarly bare. 

“There’s something I need to tell you all.” Frank spoke gently. The girls all leaned forward, worried. “Early this morning, as far as our time-zone is concerned, a documentary aired implying that the laws that allow cannibalism were actually based on lies and even a murder.” The girls gasped in unison. “Now, I don’t believe for a moment that it’s true but apparently there’s been enough of an outcry that the government have decided to suspend the laws and make cannibalism temporarily illegal again while they have an investigation.”

“WHAT?!” Megan yelled and the others looked horrified.

“So we have to cancel the party?” Melody asked, crestfallen. “Couldn’t we just say we didn’t know? That nobody told you until afterwards when it was already too late?” 

“We might have been able to get away with that if it was just a small thing,” Frank sighed, “but with so many people coming, we can’t pretend that nobody knew and I could end up getting in a whole heap of trouble, not to mention everyone else at the party!”

“Is there really no way?” Megan pleaded. “What if we signed something to say we didn’t mind or something?”

“There’s only one caveat that we could maybe exploit.” Frank stroked his chin, “But we’d have to do it pretty much right away now and it would still mess up all the plans you have.”

“What is it?” Helen asked, leaning forward eagerly. 

“Well the government have said that if anyone has any girl-meat at home that they’ve already bought or girls that have already been killed, it’s fine to eat those up. So the only way we could serve you girls tomorrow is if I kill you now and say I did it this afternoon once we were done setting up and before the law was changed.”

“I was really looking forward to being cooked alive ‘though.” Megan sulked. 

“And I really wanted to see the excitement on people’s faces as they cut bits off me to stick on the grill.” sighed Melody, sadly. 

“Well like I said,” Frank explained, “I’m pretty sure this is only going to be a temporary ban so we could always just delay the party until the cooking methods you want are all legal again?”

“I’d probably rather do that.” Megan pulled her knees up under her chin and rested her head on them. “But what about tomorrow with all the guests coming? What do we feed them?”

“Me!” Anna sat up straight and grinned at the others. “You were going to cut me into chunks for the stew anyway so why not do it tonight?”

“You sure?” Melody turned to the small girl. “You wouldn’t mind?”

“Not at all!” Anna giggled, “I’m just looking forward to being eaten!”

“Well if she’s in, so am I!” Helen chimed in. “But if you two are gonna wait until you can be cooked alive, maybe it would be better to cut me up ready for the grill? What do you think? I’m meaty enough, aren’t I?” She hopped off the bed and dropped her lower towel, showing off her freshly-adolescent young body.

“Well, yeah!” Melody couldn’t help but agree. In fact, it seemed like a method that would do justice to her meat far better than boiling if truth me told.

“I’m up for it too!” Charlotte grinned. “After all, how long to girls really live on the spit? Five or ten minutes before they pass out? I’d be just as happy to go on without my head! What do you think? Will there be enough meat for all your guests with the three of us?”

“I guess?” Melody looked uncertainly at Megan who simply shrugged. “Think you can pull it off, Uncle Frank? Kill them now and make it look like you did it earlier?”

“Should be able to.” Frank gave a deep exhale. “Nobody’s been on their phones, have they? Chatting to anyone or using their social media accounts?” 

“Not since we were at the shops.” Melody promised. “We left them with our clothes.”

“Good, then it should be doable!” Frank pondered once more. “We should probably do it in the main bathroom, plenty of room in there and easy to wipe clean. Ideally I’d do it in the garage but can’t risk anyone seeing you girls alive outside. Wait here, I’ll go see what tools I have.” He left the room, leaving the girls looking at each other in dismay.

“Well, this isn’t exactly how I thought this evening was going to go…” Megan admitted. “But it certainly sounds like we’re about to have some fun!”

“This is kinda a weird feeling!” Helen flopped down onto the large bed, not bothering with her towel this time, leaving Megan the only girl who was in any way covered. “I knew tomorrow was our last day but suddenly going from, like, fifteen hours to live down to fifteen minutes is quite a jump!”

“I know what you mean.” Melody frowned, looking over to the window with its view of the sea. “I know it’s not quite the same but ever since we started planning this, I’ve not thought of my future extending beyond tomorrow, now who knows what’s going to happen?”

“One good thing, ‘though!” Anna squirmed onto the older girl’s lap and put an arm around her neck, “You get to find out how I taste cooked too!” 

“Yeah!” Charlotte agreed, turning to Megan, “And you get to try a slice of my butt that you seemed so impressed with and hungry for in the shower!” 

“That’s true!” Megan laughed. “I hope uncle Frank lets me have some, I think he’d keep you all to himself if he could!” Charlotte blushed. “What do you think I wanted us to use this bathroom?” Megan continued with a giggle, “I was trying to set things up to give both of you a bit of a treat!” 

“Well,” Charlotte smiled a little coyly, “Frank’s busy but you could still give me a treat if you wanted to?” She inclined her head towards the end of the bed to show that Melody and Anna seemed to have wasted no time in resuming their interrupted bath-tub activities. Anna was sucking on Melody’s left nipple, massaging her right with finger and thumb while her other hand was between the older girl’s legs. Melody had at least two fingers deep inside Anna who humped them greedily, her cute little butt rocking back and forth with Melody’s other hand gently caressing it.

“I’m normally pretty good at taking turns,” Helen pulled the towel off her long, wet hair and crawled slowly across the bed towards Megan and Charlotte, “but it doesn’t sound like we have a lot of time so you think the three of us can fit a whole night’s fun into a few minutes?” 

“We can certainly try!” Megan pulled Helen’s face towards her with a finger under her chin and kissed her passionately, at the same time and pushing Charlotte between her legs with a hand on the back of her head. As she explored Megan’s mouth with her tongue, Helen reached between Charlotte’s toned thighs, finding her tight hole wet and welcoming. Charlotte had never gone down on another girl before but understood instinctively what she needed to do. Now that her hands were free, Megan began to massage Helen’s small breast with one and slipped the other one inside her. Soon all three were moaning as they pleasured each other. 

After a minute or so, Helen lay back, her head between Megan’s thighs. She tilted her head back and used her tongue on Megan while Charlotte busied herself between Helen’s own legs and Megan massaged both breasts. Charlotte them slid on top of her, rubbing her young body against Helen’s more mature form while she kissed Megan then Helen sat up and pleasured Charlotte with her tongue while Megan knelt behind her and used her skilled young fingers to ensure that Helen’s heart continued to beat hard and fast. 

A bag of tools in his hand that he had managed to scrape together from what was in his kitchen and garage, Frank made his way up the stairs and was about to walk back into his room and let the girls know that he was ready but the sounds he caught just before pushing the door told him that they were having quite the party without him. He glanced at his watch. There was no particular rush to get on with the butchering so he decided to leave them to it for a few more minutes. Chucking to himself, he set his bag of butchering tools down and sat on the stairs to wait, occupying himself by reading the varying responses to the sudden cannibalism ban online.   
He couldn’t help but shake his head a little and chuckle at some of the pearl-clutching outrage. People who had barely thought about cannibalism for the sixty-plus years it had been legal and, for the most part, had never known a world where it wasn’t a fairly common practice were proclaiming how abominable a practice it was while others were equally vehement in support of the practice, throwing around words like “tradition”, “freedom” and “body-autonomy” around like they were going out of fashion. 

After maybe ten more minutes had passed, the sounds from the bedroom stopped and Frank decided it would be okay to go in without risking interrupting their fun. He pushed open the door to see a tangle of sweaty naked limbs and the girls lay, satisfied but breathless in a heap on the bed. 

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything!” He chuckled. “Looks as if you’ve been having fun anyway! I’ve got the tools to butcher those who are getting butchered tonight, if you’re all still up for that?” The girls gradually untangled themselves and sat up on the bed. There were furtive glances to check that nobody had changed their mind but it seemed that everyone was still up for the plan, even if it wasn’t what they had originally signed on for. 

Frank held open the door as the naked girls trooped out and down the corridor to the master bathroom. Melody had taken the plug out of the bath when they left but the haze of steam and pleasant, fresh smell of the bubble-bath still hung in the air. 

“So,” Frank set down the bag and began to lay out the tools which consisted of various large knives, two saws and something that looked like a large pair of pliers, “who’s going first?” The three girls who were going to be killed that night looked at each other. Anna slipped her hand into Helen’s and gave a little squeeze.

“Can I go first?” Helen asked, a little nervously, “I know I agreed to all of this before but…” She broke off nervously.

“What is it?” Frank asked, kneeling down in front of her and cupping the side of her face with his hand. “If you don’t want to be cooked that’s fine! It’s totally your choice!”

“Oh no I totally want to get eaten!” Helen assured him hurriedly, rather alarmed at the idea that he might have thought otherwise. “It’s just…” She looked over at her worried-looking little sister. “I don’t want to watch Anna die. So if you do me first, then I won’t have to. If that’s okay with you?” She gave her sister a slightly sad smile.

“Of course!” Anna squeezed her hand tightly. “I’m actually kinda excited to watch so I’d go last if I may?” Frank couldn’t help laugh at how different the sisters were. 

“Sure!” He stood and ruffled Anna’s hair. “So I guess Helen goes first, if Charlotte has no problem with that?” Charlotte simply smiled and shook her head. “Great! So, Helen, I think it’s best if you lean over the side of the bath and I can cut your throat and let the blood flow into there. Then we can cut your body up.”

“Actually,” Helen clasped her hands and looked up shyly. “I wonder if you could do some of it while I’m still alive? If I don’t get to live-cook, I at least want to feel what it’s like to be meat!”

“Wow that’s going to be pretty intense and painful!” Frank warned her. “But if it’s what you really want?” 

“It is!” She assured him. “It really is!” 

“Well okay then, but however much you want it I don’t think you’ll be able to help struggling once I start. Maybe if Melody gets in the bath with you and hold your arms, if you don’t mind, Melody?” The teen stepped forward and held Helen’s hand as she climbed into the bath then climbed in behind her and knelt down before guiding Helen’s head back onto her chest then wrapping her arms through the younger girl’s to hold her, lovingly but firmly. 

“Come to think of it,” he glanced around the room at all the naked girls, “this is going to get pretty messy. Anyone mind if I take my clothes off too?” Megan and Charlotte tried not to look too enthusiastic as they agreed. Nobody else had any objection. Quickly, Frank gathered up all the towels and bath-mats and dropped them outside the door then quickly stripped off his own shirt, trousers and, after a moment’s consideration, underwear. As he walked back into the room, every pair of eyes was on his toned torso and fairly large member.

Feeling a little awkward, he selected a kitchen knife and a saw then knelt beside the bath-tub. “Maybe it would be a good idea of Megan went the other side and held her other leg?” he suggested, “I don’t want to get kicked in the face while I’m doing this!” Megan did as she was told, pulling Helen’s leg out of the tub and to the side. Frank grabbed the other and gripped the knife. “Ready?” He asked. Helen nodded. “Wait! One more thing!” He went back out to the landing and pulled the leather belt from his trousers. Returning to the tub, he folded it over and put it in Helen’s mouth. “Bite on this when it hurts. I know the neighbours aren’t that close by but screams would really give the whole game away! Okay? Here we go!”

Using the knife, he cut deep into the flesh of her thigh. The blood spurted out and she bit hard on the belt, involuntarily thrashing about as he had predicted as he circled the bone. Once he had cut all the way around, he took the saw and set to work on her thigh bone. In less than five strokes he was through and her right leg came away in his hand. He handed it to Charlotte who started a little pile inside the shower where blood could easily be washed away. 

He paused a few moments, very happy that he had taken his clothes off due to all the blood which now covered him from the chest upwards. As Helen sobbed from the pain, he stood and walked around to the other side. He knew he would have to work pretty fast if she wanted to experience it all before passing out from the blood-loss. Megan stepped aside and let him kneel by Helen’s left leg. 

“You sure you want me to do this?” he asked the crying girl. “I can kill you right now if you prefer? Get it over with.” Helen shook her head violently despite her tears. “So I carry on?” She nodded. “Okay, here we go!” Moments later, her right leg was off and the legless girl flipped and thrashed around in the empty tub which was now slick with her bright red blood, like a caught fish dropped out onto the deck of a trawler. 

“Arms next!” He told her, removing first her left then quickly afterwards her right the same way he had amputated her legs. Even if he were to walk away now, he was sure she had minutes left to live. By now, Melody was as soaked with blood as he was. “Thank you, Melody.” He smiled, “You can get out now.” The teen stood gingerly, trying not to slip in the blood, allowing Helen’s limbless torso to slide down and lay in the rapidly congealing blood in the bottom of the tub. Before stepping away, she leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek which was salty with her tears. 

“Thank you.” She whispered softly, “For everything.”

Helen was too weak to scream now and let the belt fall from her mouth. Frank couldn’t help but notice the deep tooth marks in it and thought it testament to the quality of the leather that she had not bitten clean through it. Kneeling beside the bath, he took the knife and opened her up from groin to sternum then reached inside and pulled out what innards he could, cutting them loose and dumping them in the end of the tub. He was beginning to wish he had put plastic sheeting down but, since the cooking was now going to be less complicated and did not need to be started so early, he was confident his nieces would help him clean up before the guests arrived the next day.

“Okay,” he turned to the girls who were watching in awe and fascination. He could not help notice that Anna seemed to be touching herself watching her sister’s dismemberment and the other girls did not look like they hated what they saw either! “She’s still breathing but she’s not conscious any more. I’m going to cut her throat and leave her to bleed out.”

“Can I do it?” Anna stepped forward a little nervously. “I think I’d like to, like a final goodbye?” 

“If you really want to.” Frank was a little uncertain but, having just done what he’d done he couldn’t really shake the “all bets are off” feeling so handed the knife to Anna. She knelt down in front of him and he guided her hand, embarrassed at the way her bare little bottom rubbing against him excited him. He could feel the beginnings of an erection. With Frank’s help applying a little extra pressure, Anna drew the blade across her sister’s throat. There was a bubbly, gurgling sound and the red blood foamed a little around the deep wound but within second, Helen lay still. She was dead. 

Quickly, Melody helped Frank carry the carcass to the shower where the other body-parts were stacked. She turned on the shower to rinse the blood off both the meat and herself while Megan used the shower-head mounted on the bath taps to rinse out the tub. The small heap of guts she dumped into the sink. They could go through it later to look for usable offal. 

“My turn!” Charlotte practically bounced forward once everything seemed to be reset. 

“Right, now we do need to take your head off but I’m afraid I don’t have an axe,” Frank gave a little chuckle, “so I’m going to suggest you kneel over the side of the bath like Helen was going to then I can cut your throat and let you bleed out. Then I can use the other saw to finish taking your head off. Are you okay with that?”

“Sure!” Charlotte grinned. “But I do have a favour to ask!”

“Oh?” Frank asked with amusement, wondering if any slaughter that evening was going to be straight-forward. 

“I know you’ve had your eye on me for a while,” she smiled coyly, “and you seem to be a little excited already.” She giggled, looking down at what had blossomed into a full erection at the thought, he was almost ashamed to admit, of cutting her throat from behind. “So I was hoping you’d fuck me and cut my throat when I cum? Would you do that?” Megan grinned and gave the athletic girl a double thumbs-up for asking. 

“Well it would hardly be gentlemanly to deny such a polite request from a young lady!” Frank chuckled, not bothering to deny how much the idea excited him. “If you could please take up your position?” He gestured to the side of the bath. Charlotte unhurriedly walked over and knelt down, leaning her slender neck over the side and wiggling her bottom provocatively. 

Taking a deep breath, Frank entered her from behind, her tight young pussy wet from excitement and eager to welcome him. He rocked back and forth, in and out, slowly at first then faster and faster. Charlotte’s blonde hair was still in a pony-tail and he grabbed it and began to pull as he rammed harder and harder into the young athlete. Her cries of pleasure grew louder and he felt her body trembling, he knew she could not be far from climax. Holding the blade close to her throat he gave a final, hard thrust and felt her convulse. As she screamed in ecstasy and he exploded inside her, he drew the knife across her throat ensuring that her happiest moment was also her last. As her bright red blood sprayed into the bath-tub, he gently pulled out and, still holding her hair to keep her in place, reached for the saw.

Soon, Charlotte’s pretty head was off and sat on top of the toilet cistern while her body hung by the feet from the towel rack, an old towel bundled up beneath to catch and absorb the last of her blood. This time, all three girls had pleasured themselves to the performance, as evidenced by the smears of other girls’ blood they all had around their smooth young pussies. 

“So, I guess it’s your turn!” He turned to Anna, the youngest but also the most aroused of the three. “Any special requests?” 

“I’d like Melody to hold me while I die.” She asked a little shyly, “But for it to be quick.”

“I’m sure we can arrange that.” He smiled and gestured to Melody who climbed into the bath-tub for the third time that day and stretched out her legs. Anna climbed in after her and sat on her lap. Knowing exactly what the young girl was hoping for, Melody reached around and began to stimulate her hard, pink nipples with her left hand and slid the other between her legs, sliding her fingers inside, lubricated by the mixture of blood and Anna’s own natural juices. The small girl squirmed and writhed in pleasure, moaning softly. 

“Close your eyes, sweetheart.” Melody whispered to her tenderly before kissing her with passion and working her fingers a little faster. Anna did as she was told, loving the feeling of Melody’s tender caress. 

Suddenly, there was a flash of burning white pain as Frank quickly drew the knife across her throat but this was quickly superseded by the most intense feeling of pleasure she had ever experienced, which was quite something, coming as if did at the end of an afternoon full of sexual discovery and delight. Anna was not even away of her spirit leaving her body, Melody had ensured that she was already in Heaven!

“You two should probably shower and get to bed.” Frank told Megan and Melody once Anna’s body had been parted out like her sister’s. The final butchering could be done in the morning – it was simply important to make it look as if the girls had been dead since the afternoon. “We have a lot of work to do tomorrow!” 

After running up and kissing their still-naked uncle on the cheeks, the girls giggled and ran to the shower which had been cleared of body-parts. 

“Oh, one thing?” Melody asked, peeping around the glass door and grinning cheekily. “Can we sleep in your bed with you tonight? This evening’s been pretty… intense!” 

“Sure, sweetheart!” He grinned at her, “Whatever you want!” Frank couldn’t help thinking to himself he’d be damn lucky if he got any sleep at all that night as the girls clearly had other activities in mind, yet he was also damn certain that he didn’t care!

The buzzing of the alarm woke Frank at 7am. As he turned to hit the snooze button he was surprised to find something in his way, or rather, someone. Someone soft, warm and naked with a tangle of blonde hair. It took a further second or two to register with his half-asleep brain that he was sharing the bed with his two young nieces, which was the main reason he was feeling so tired now. As he had predicted, their “sleep-over” had involved very little sleeping!

At first the three of them had simply snuggled together in the large bed, discussing the events of the day and the sudden change of plans that had been required then talk moved more specifically the how the three girls they would be serving to their family in the morning had been slaughtered, especially the way he had fucked Charlotte from behind, killing her only when she reached her climax.

“Would you fuck any girl if she was going to be meat?” Megan had asked, running her fingers over his hairy chest, “Or did you just really fancy Charlotte?” He could not deny to himself that her tight, athletic young body had certainly been appealing to him on more than one level but he thought carefully before answering. 

Despite the killing and eating of girls as young as six having been legal for far longer than his own lifetime, the laws surrounding sex with young girls were still irritatingly ambiguous. Technically the age of consent was still sixteen and nothing seemed likely to change in that direction any time soon but that law only applied to actual citizens – meat girls, who were technically not classified as human, were something of a grey area with the general consensus being that, as long as they were not distressed or made to suffer unduly, and you did not end up spoiling the meat, pretty much anything was allowed. Consent was still considered important, however, and there had been numerous publicity campaigns over the years reminding the public that meat girls were not sex slaves!

“She was a very attractive girl.” He admitted, “And I’m very much looking forward to eating her but, as far as fucking goes, it was what she asked for and I felt it was only right to give her what she wanted, seeing as how she was doing such a big favour for us!”

“Do you think I’m attractive?” Megan had asked, looking at him with a mixture of nerves and hope in her big dark eyes.

“Of course!” He kissed her gently on the forehead, “You’re both absolutely beautiful!” As he smiled at his younger niece, he had felt Melody’s hand snake around his body from behind and begin first to stroke his manhood then, when it responded to his touch, clasp it and begin to pump it rhythmically. He could feel her small, pert breast pushed into his back. He reached out and ran his hand down Megan’s arm and over her hip. 

“Well, technically, we’re still meat-girls!” Megan had reminded him, “And as soon as all that legal mess is sorted out, I’m going to have a spit shoved through my pussy. It’s going to be really tight.” She smiled coyly. “Maybe you could help me out a little? I’m sure you can think of a way to stretch me out a little inside so it won’t be so uncomfortable when my time comes?” 

Suddenly, Frank had felt himself pulled onto his back from behind and before he knew it, Melody was on top of him, straddling his belly, the sticky tip of his erect member probing between her butt cheeks. 

“Sorry,” she grinned cheekily at her sister who did not seem annoyed but simply giggled, “for once I’m gonna call Big Sister privilege! I get to go first! Unless you don’t want to, huh Uncle Frank?” He looked up at her pretty face framed by the cascade of golden-blonde hair. Her hands were pushing on his chest, holding him down onto the bed. With the ceiling light behind her head giving her a glowing halo she appeared like some kind of angel or goddess. 

“Not if it’s what you want!” He had smiled, honestly not quite sure if he was awake or dreaming. 

“Hmm, let me see…” Melody had put her finger to her lips and made a show of thinking deeply. “I’m naked, you’re naked, we’re in bed and I’m on top of you. Nope, I don’t want this at all!” She giggled, leaned forward and kissed him with all the passion she had shared with little Anna, lifting her hips as she did so and lowering herself onto his waiting erection. She had ridden him hard and fast while Megan had looked on, her fingers making sure that she would be nicely warmed up when her turn came. As tired and spent as he was from the day’s activities, Frank had been still a fair way from climax when Melody threw her head back and cried out, her sweaty, golden body shuddering from the force of her orgasm. With a sly smile, she had slid off Frank and high-fived her younger sister, tagging her in as if they were a wrestling team. Megan had eagerly climbed on top of her uncle and, although her eyes widened a little as he entered her, she had quickly found her rhythm, rocking back and forth as she heart-rate quickened. 

“What are you doing?” She has asked as Melody straddled Frank’s legs behind her and clamped her hands around her neck. 

“Trust me!” Melody had whispered, tightening her grip as the young girl rode Frank harder and harder, grinding into him with a desperate ferocity. Frank could not help but worry as he saw Megan’s face turning a deep shade of red, close to purple. Did her sister really mean to choke her to death? But the moment she reached her orgasm, Melody’s hands released and Megan slumped backwards. Melody caught her and gently massaged her chubby little breasts, slowly pulling her off Frank’s throbbing cock. 

“Looks like you still need a bit of help?” Melody had gently helped her sister lay down then mounted Frank once more but facing away from him this time, her ass and dripping pussy in his face as she leant forward, using her mouth to finally deliver the orgasm he was so desperately craving. While she did so, he held her round butt in his hands and licked the juices tenderly from her pussy, loving the taste and wondering how much better she would taste when cooked!

After that, the girls had pleasured each other for a time with fingers and tongues and eventually the three of them had drifted off to sleep. Megan, however, had woken twice in the night and demanded another ride on Frank both times while a half-asleep Melody often grabbed his hands and guided them to her intimate areas. Now Frank was waking up finding himself spooning Megan while Melody was draped over him from behind. 

“Hey, girls?” He shook them both gently and sat up in bed. They looked at him bleary-eyed, sticky and sore from the night’s entertainment and caked in dried sweat and other bodily fluids. The bed-sheets were definitely going to need changing, Frank thought to himself with a wry smile. “Sorry to wake you so early but we’ve got a lot to do before the guests arrive.”

Slowly, grumbling, the girls woke up properly and sat up, cuddled close to him. It was a strange feeling waking up on the morning of what you had expected to be the last day of your life but was actually going to be a busy day of cooking and hosting! 

“Why don’t you two go get a shower?” he suggested. “I need to chop up the meat a little more so no point cleaning up too much until after I’ve done that.” The girls reluctantly slumped out of bed and into the en suite to clean up while Frank simply pulled on yesterday’s jeans and underwear and went downstairs. 

First of all, he opened the chest-freezer in the utility room and pulled out first Anna’s headless corpse, then Charlotte’s which lay beneath it, separated by an old sheet so that they would not stick together. Charlotte was going to be cooked whole so he lay her out on the floor, the sheet beneath her, and left her to defrost. Anna was slightly more of a challenge as he needed to further cut her up before putting her in the stew pot. An idea occurred to him. Laying a tea-towel over his shoulder so he wouldn’t burn his skin on the frozen meat, he carried the small body upstairs and laid her in the bath-tub where she’d had so much fun and ultimately met her end the day before. It was the same technique he had seen his parents use to thaw out Christmas turkeys when he was a boy. Making sure the plug was in, he filled the bath with luke-warm water and left the little girl’s frozen carcass to thaw.

Back downstairs, he checked the fridge. The chopped-up pieces of Helen were in there along with all three heads. He had an idea about displaying them for the diners, each one next to where their body was being cooked, so that the guests could see who they were eating. He was pretty sure he had some old cricket stumps somewhere, taller than usual as they were designed to be driven into the sand, that would work pretty well. Whistling to himself, he took one of Helen’s legs out of the fridge and laid it on the chopping board, ready to cut into smaller steaks. 

“Hey girls!” He looked up from his work and smiled as his two nieces, still naked but at least now clean, wandered into the kitchen to see how he was getting on. “I’ve been thinking,” he grinned as they took seats at the breakfast bar and watching him deftly slicing the meat, “why don’t you two wear those costumes we got yesterday? If you don’t mind showing off a little, that is!” He winked. “I don’t think those grass skirts would leave much to the imagination, if you know what I mean? Of course you could always wear bikinis underneath but…”

“Nah!” Megan grinned, “If we don’t get to cook, we can at least be basically naked! I like the idea of the costumes ‘though. Sounds fun!”

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Melody asked, still trying to work out exactly what their role was going to be for the day now that they were no longer on the menu. Frank glanced up at the clock on the wall. He was nearly finished cutting up Helen ready for the grill that Melody had hired for herself so it was possible that Anna might be ready by now.

“Go up to the main bathroom,” he suggested, “and see if your little lover has thawed out yet. Bring her down if she has so I can get her ready for the stew!” Melody happily ran off, back up the stairs to check.

“I guess now we’re not being eaten today, we can have breakfast! I know I’m pretty hungry” Megan looked at the pile of freshly-cut meat on the counter. “Do you think we need all that for this afternoon or do you think we can sneak a few slices of belly?”

“I don’t see what not!” Frank grinned. “It’s only fair that we should try the meat before we serve it to our family and friends after all!” He gave a cheeky wink, “Who knows? It might be poisoned or really gross! I’d say it’s our duty to sample it!” Megan giggled happily. “Why don’t you go grab some eggs, tomatoes and mushrooms out the fridge,” Frank suggested, “and I’ll get working on the breakfast of champions!”

Once all the meat was cut and the breakfast of Helen-bacon with scrambled eggs, friend mushrooms and grilled tomatoes had been thoroughly enjoyed, the trio set to work cleaning up the bathroom which, following the events of the night before, more closely resembled an abattoir than any kind of bathroom fit for guests. 

“I’m going to need another shower after this!” Melody grumbled as she used the lemon-scented spray to remove an especially stubborn patch of dried-on blood which had somehow splashed as far as the mirror beyond the sink. Frank was certainly happy that he had taken all the towels and mats out of the room before they’d started the butchering. 

“I think we all are!” Frank focussed on the splashes that had reached higher than either girl was able to reach. The way Megan was bent over the bath to scrub it clean and Melody was now wiping the floor under the sink, her naked rump sticking up in the air, was quite distracting and, much as he would have loved to continue the activities from the bedroom, he knew that certain tasks were more pressing and needed to be done before the guests started to arrive. At least all the meat was now prepared. 

Anna’s carcass had not been entirely defrosted when Melody brought it downstairs but with a bit of extra effort he had been able to cut her up sufficiently. The pieces didn’t need to be as neat as those of Helen as they were destined for the stew pot and therefore would not be subject to individual inspection. The small girl’s bones would also go in the pot along with those of her sister. The chopped stew-meat was currently resting in three large Tupperware containers in the fridge alongside the clingflim-covered trays on which the Helen steaks were layed out. Charlotte’s body was still complete, with the exception of her head and innards, and lay in the utility room thawing out. Frank had opened up her firm belly and removed the offal before placing her in the freezer.

A pleasant cooking smell was seeping its way around the house, not only from the Helen bacon but from the chopped hearts, kidneys and liver which were stewing in a pan on the stove, ready to be minced up and mixed with breadcrumbs and herbs for stuffing to go inside Charlotte. Although cooking all the girls alive would undoubtedly have been more entertaining, it actually seemed like pre-butchered meat was actually going to provide a better meal. Frank decided not to mention this to his nieces, however, as they were still adamant they wanted to be cooked and butchered alive when their time came. 

The bathroom had been hard work but, thanks to the pretty good cleaning products Frank had on hand and the fact that there were three of them working together, did not take too long and within an hour they were done. Fresh towels were hung up on the rack and Frank opened a new air-freshener to mask any lingering slaughter-house smell that might still be in the air. Although the girls were keen to shower off and very keen on the idea of Uncle Frank joining them as they did so, he suggested that they should get everything ready first, that way they would know how much time they had left for fun before the party. Grudgingly accepting that he was right, the girls followed him back downstairs to the kitchen where they had quite a lot of fun using the food-processor to make the stuffing which they then packed into Charlotte’s body. Once all the stuffing was in, Frank forced the two sides of her belly together and stitched them shut with metallic fishing line which would not melt and spoil the meat. Seeing the headless Charlotte laying on her back, stuffing-filled pot-belly sticking up, Megan began to giggle.

“I bet that’s the first time she’s had a fat belly since she was a toddler!” she laughed, patting her own fairly ample midriff. “I hope she doesn’t mind!”

“I bet she just wants to be as delicious as she can be!” Melody grinned, running her hands over the stuffed belly and wondering how it would be when roasted. Their sample of Helen’s meat at breakfast had given them quite an appetite and, now that her own cooking had been postponed, Melody was quite keen to fill her belly until it was fit to burst with delicious meat from the other three girls. 

“What do you think Mum and Dad are going to think about all this?” Melody asked, standing with her back to the counter and resting her elbows on it, giving Uncle Frank a very good view of her nearly-fifteen year old body. “I’ve never heard them say they’re against eating girls,” she pondered, “but they never seemed that interested in it either.” 

“I think they’ll enjoy it just fine!” Frank grinned. “I’m more surprised that we’ve not had ten phonecalls from your mum already checking that everything is in hand! I guess she trusts me to be a responsible adult or something!” All three chuckled. Frank may have taken far more care of them than a typical babysitter would be expected to but he had also arranged the extra meat for them, taken them shopping to get the other bits and pieces they needed and generally helped out in every way without stepping on their toes or taking over their projects. 

“Right,” Frank glanced at his watch, “two hours until party-time. I guess that means we need to start the cooking in about half an hour. Why don’t you two go get cleaned up and put your costumes on? I need to find some more suitable party clothes too!” Although he had thrown on an old shirt so he was no longer only wearing jeans, Frank was still far from ready to play host, even in a background way.

“You need a shower too, Uncle Frank!” Megan took his hand playfully and began to pull him towards the stairs. 

“That’s right!” Melody took his other, “You can’t greet our guests all dirty and smelly! We’re going to be looking our best so you need to too!”

“Okay, okay!” Frank laughed, allowing himself to be led by his two naked nieces. “But we really do have to keep an eye on the time! It would be a bit embarrassing if people started showing up and we had no food for them! Or worse, that we weren’t ready to meet them because we were too busy playing in the shower!” 

“Why, Uncle Frank!” Melody looked over her shoulder at him and pulled a shocked face. “Whatever do you mean? We just think you need to get clean before the guests arrive, it’s only polite after all! Neither of us said anything about playing! That thought must have come right from your own head!”

“We wouldn’t dream of making you do anything you didn’t want to!” Megan assured him with a giggle, running her free hand over his denim-clad bottom and liking the feel for the firm muscle beneath. “But I guess, now we’re not being cooked, we’re going to have to go home with Mummy and Daddy after the party.”

“That’s right!” Melody agreed cheekily. They had arrived at the door to Frank’s bedroom. Frank found his hands released then the front of his shirt grabbed roughly as Melody pulled him in for a rather forceful kiss. “So if there’s anything private you want to… say to us,” she licked her lips teasingly, “you’d better do it now before they arrive!”

She practically pulled him into the bedroom, Megan following close behind and closing the door behind them. Once inside, Frank allowed himself to be pushed down onto the bed. Melody straddled him, crawling forward until her face was level with his before kissing him again. She then sat up and tore his shirt open. Frank was rather glad it was an old one as buttons went flying and there was a distinct ripping sound and she worked her way down, not that he was complaining of course. Reaching his waste, she unbuckled his belt and opened the fly of his jeans before lifting herself up a little so Melody, standing between his feet, could pull them down.

“Fair’s fair!” Melody leaned in close again, her young breasts pushing against his chest. “I got to go first last night so it’s Megan’s turn now.” She kissed her own index finger then pressed it to his lips. “Just make sure you save some for me! That breakfast has given me a lot of energy I want to work off!”

After the girls had taken exactly what they wanted from Frank and given him a fair few treats of his own, the three finally made it into the shower. Time was ticking down very rapidly so, for once, they simply washed and rinsed off. 

“Do you think Helen’s costume is going to fit me?” Megan asked as the girls were drying and moisturising themselves in the bedroom and Frank, the only one of the three intending to wear actual clothes for the afternoon, rummaged through his wardrobe looking for a shirt and trousers that struck just the right “made an effort without being too fancy” note. 

“There’s really not a lot to it!” Frank chuckled. “I don’t think they came in different sizes, it’s just an elasticated grass-skirt and some garlands of flowers.” Megan nodded slowly, glancing at herself in the full-length mirror and hoping people would think she looked pretty in next-to-nothing beside her more conventionally attractive sister. 

While the girls had been unpacking and sorting through the salad, bread, sodas and other sundries they intended to be served with, Frank had taken the bag from the party store up to his room for safe-keeping. He rummaged under the bed and pulled it out. It contained two identical sets consisting of grass-skirt, flower garland and flower crown. 

Having brushed and blow-dried their hair, both leaving their golden-blonde locks loose and flowing, the girls excitedly tried on the costumes. Somehow, Frank thought, the partial covering made them look more naked than when they had stepped out of the shower. There was something tantalising about the way certain parts of their lovely young bodies were only visible at certain angles or when they moved a certain way. 

“Two perfect tropical beauties!” Frank grinned at them, buttoning his light-blue shirt. “Shall we go and check on the beach?” He buckled his sandals and led the way downstairs, the girls following barefoot behind him. The equipment set up on his private stretch of beach the evening before had not been disturbed. After checking that everything was in place, he helped the girls to light the gas under the stew pot and the charcoal under the spit and grill. Megan looked quite sad as he helped her dismantle the frame she had expected to be strapped to for her live butchering but he promised that he would keep a note of the site and rehire the equipment when it was needed. The same went for the second spit now that they only had Charlotte to cook.

Remembering his thought from earlier that morning, Frank searched in the long wooden trunk under the stairs linking his house to the sandy beach, the trunk where he kept games, a small barbecue grill and anything else that might be needed on the beach under normal circumstances. At the bottom, under assorted debris, some of which he could identify and some he could not, he found the three over-sized cricket stumps. 

“What are those for?” Megan asked as he walked back over, brandishing them proudly. 

“I thought your guests would like to see who they’re eating!” he explained with a grin before driving one deep into the sand next to each cooking set-up. He quickly climbed the steps back up to the house and returned with a large plastic sack. As the girls watched with amused grins, he produced the heads of the three meat-girls and rammed them onto the posts next to where their respective bodies would be cooked. Melody giggled, thinking that this was probably the cannibal equivalent of the little flags she had seen stuck into sandwiches and sausage rolls at fancy parties to let people know exactly what they were eating. 

The next fifteen or twenty minutes was spent with multiple trips up and down the steps, back and forth to the beach-house kitchen. Eventually a delicious-looking spread of salad, bread rolls and potato-chips was set out on a long trestle-table along with paper plates, disposable biodegradable plastic bowls and picnic utensils. A smaller table stood empty, ready to receive the tray of Helen-steaks. 

“Guess it’s time to get things started!” Frank glanced at his watch, seeing that guests would start arriving in less than half an hour. Deciding that it would be easier and more hygienic than trying to spit Charlotte down on the beach, he carried the spit over his shoulder, up to the kitchen where the athletic young girl’s headless body still lay on the counter. The one benefit to spitting live girls, Frank was aware, was the natural lubrication they provided, allowing the spit to slide quite easily into their vagina. In the absence of that, Frank massaged a liberal amount of cooking butter into Charlotte’s tight pussy, making the path of the spit that much easier. Once it was all the way through, the anal stabiliser was fitted and her hands and feet secured. 

While Frank was working on the spitting, Melody and Megan had been chopping vegetables ready for the Anna stew. Once they were ready, Megan gathered them into a large basin to carry down to the beach while Frank and Melody carried Charlotte between them. 

The spit-mounts were fitted with a motor and, once the occupied spit was in place, Frank flipped the switch and Charlotte’s luscious young, stuffed body began to turn over the coals while her pretty head seemed to watch, a cheeky smile still playing around her pale lips. 

Two more trips to the kitchen later, the stew-pot contained all its ingredients and the table next to the grill bore a tray of steaks of varying sizes and shapes, ready for the diners to make their selection. The trio exchanged a group hug for support and waited excitedly as the first cars began to pull up in front of the house.

THE END… FOR NOW


End file.
